He's A Demon!
by Miyabiwoof
Summary: BEWAAAAARE there's yaoi.:P Neuro is driving Godai insane. Yako thinks the cure to neuro's....weirdness, is love! Through a turn of events there's GodaiXNeuro YAOI! So there's no mistakes....YAOI IS BOYXBOY STUFF PEEPS! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah there shall be yaoi later.....so beware. BUT YAOI LOVERS ENJOY!

I frikkin forgot to put a disclaimer!.

Disclaimer: Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro ain't mine cause I'd mentally scar little kids for the rest of their lives from yummy yaoi!^^

He's A Demon!

* * *

_I was pissed off._

_Simple as that, but I'm slowly being driven insane....._

"Servant number two you seem more malice than usual?"

"OF COURSE!", I yelled and slammed my fist to the table. "I finally thought I was free of this damn freakish detective cult! And then you come back after vanishing! Why the hell do I have to be here?!" _I'm frikkin killin him! _I took out my gun and pointed it at his head.

"Do you still not know your place human scum?"

"I...I'm going out to pass out fliers!", said Yako running out the door leaving me with this monster. _When I looked back at Neuro he had that glare again....that scary ass glare._ I scoffed pocketing my gun again. "I'm gonna go help her.", I left slamming the door. _Why the hell are we handing out fliers anyways? Things have been a lot more quiet since Sai disappeared like Neuro did. Yako is in the papers everyday scarfing food down. I should be running my own organisation! Why am I working for this freak?! "_SHIT I'LL DEFINITLY KILL THAT FREAK ONE DAY!!!!" People turn to stare. "WHAT HAVE YOU ALL GOT A PROBLEM?!"

_Flashback_

_Ever since the boss got killed and those freaks stole our office I haven't had work.... Trying to start my own organisation hasn't been working out. I won't sink so low I have to mug people. I'll trick them into taking loans, drive them into debt, and take everything they own like a good loan shark would! What should I do to jump start business?, I sat down on a bench looking up at the sky. There were barely any stars though of course, this was Tokyo. _"Low life scum....come work for me." "AH!", I jumped up from the bench to see that tall freak standing in front of me!

"I have started a detective agency where your old office used to be and you will work there as a servant."

"What the hell?! I'm not working for you why should I?!"

"Because I said so, be there tomorrow."

_What's with this guy....and that glare...._

"I-I might as well I've got nothing to do......." I said through clenched teeth, averting my gaze so I wouldn't have to look at that freakish glare.

By the time I looked back to where he was he was gone.

_That bastard! I'll get to the office when I feel like it!, stomps off._

_End Of Flashback_

"It's not that bad working for Neuro", said Yako handing out a flier staring at a dumpling stand.

"He cracks open your skull everyday what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Still....he helps people solve mysteries.... Okay he is pretty bad but he's not a horrible person."

"Because he isn't even human!"

"QUIET PEOPLE WILL HERE YOU!", yelled Yako.

_Yako can be so stupid sometimes, I grimaced. But I guess I always grimace._

"Maybe Neuro just needs love in his life!", chirped Yako munching on about 20 dumplings.

"That's it I'm gone!" "NO NO WAIT LETS AT LEAST TALK ABOUT IT FIR-"

"No."

".......Oh I'll fill in for you all week so you won't have to work!"

"n-.......okay fine BUT ONLY TO ESCAPE THIS SHITTY JOB!"

* * *

Authors Note

Yeeeeeah I'm so proud of myself I actually wrote a chapter o.o With like...words and stuff o.o Even though it's bad he he.. It's hard for me to write out actions evilness....

Godai: If you make me get together with that idiot I swear I'll-!

Neuro: Do you have a problem with that servant number 2?

Me: AAAAH NOT THAT SCARY ASS GLAAAAAAARE! Anyways I'll try and write a next chapter later on!^.^ There so aren't enough fanfics with NeuroXGodai! O.O Oh and NEURO AND GODAI ARE HOT! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro....damn does it have to have such a long name?o.o Grrrrrr anyways I'd like give little kids nightmares form the yaoiness.....^^

* * *

"Sooooo....what the hell are we doing about Neuro's...."love"problem?", we had been at Yako's apartment for a while. I don't why she still lives here why don't her and her mother get a reeeal house? But I guess there's no real point in that, her mom still travels everywhere writing.

"All we need to do is make Neurofall in love!"said Yakosmiling like an idiot bouncing on her bed.

"Heh sure that'llwork, with who?" I can't help but smirk at her stupidity. She makes half the things Neuro says about her true.

....

_Why the hell isn't she saying anything she's just staring at....me...._

"Is your brain made of shit?"

"Come oooon jus-"

"JUST WHAT?! I'M NOT HOOKING UP WITH THAT FREAK! WHY CAN'T IT BE YOU?!"

I brought my fist down on Yako's table and split in half.....I really gotta fix that habit.

"Welllllllllll....,Yako sped other mini fridge and stuffed everything in it in her mouth out of anxiety."

_Shit the mini fridge she needs a mobile home of food._

"I'm......gasps for air.....I'm......gasps for air...." "WHAT?!"

"I'M GOING OUT WITH ISHIGAKI JUN FROM THE DETECTIVES POLICE UNIT!!!!!!"

"........................................That little creep?"

"Yes....WAIT HE'S NOT A CREEP !"

".....I'm still not doing it get another helper.", I was just about to get out wheeeen....

"...W-...What are you crying?! Why is it so important?!"

"I w-wanted to have more t-time to spend Jun-chan", she said as she sniffed a string of snot back up her nose.

"I'M A GUY!!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!! A-AND DAMN IT STOP CRYING! I MEAN WHY WOULD THAT FREAK LIKE GUYS?!......HE'S A GUY! AND A DEMON!", I had to remember to breath which is hard when your freaking out, I mean seriously what the hell?!

"Well you could try maybe he'll like you! And falling in love might make him more relaxed and we'll get some time off! When he falls in love with you, you can break up with him and that'll be that really! It might make him sad but....well maybe he'll fall in love again....", Yako's hands had moved to fold on her lap while she looked down at her feet.

"A-......But-....."

_I can't stand it when she cries!!!! And maybe it'll work I mean even if it doesn't it's worth a try I'd have more time to bring together an organisation! I can tell she doesn't want me to break his heart when I break up with him but shit I don't care! Maybe he'll be so depressed when I break up with him he'll go back to hell!_

"....I'll do it. But if I don't agree with aaanything you make me do I'm bailing! And you still have to go to work for me this entire week!"

"You will?! Oh thank you Gondai-san!!!!!!! I promise I'll do everything I can to help you!!!", she skipped over and latched her arms around me in a hug.

"Yeah yeah now get off. Anyways how we gonna make the freak like me?", I regretted asking a couple minutes later....that bitch.....


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "ahem" repeat don't own Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro. I've said this two times already people how can I make it any more clear I'd scar lives?! :P

So like wow.....third chapter....I've never written in my entire life and now I'm tormenting Godai....sweet! Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

_I woke up from a dream of sharks trying to trick me into loans and Yako screaming all you need in life is love latching onto "Jun-chan's" arm. Oh! Did I mention they were all wearing tight pants? Yeah even the shark. Yako that bitch...._

_Flashback_

"Yeah yeah now get off. Anyways how we gonna make the freak like me?"

"Well first of all you could try dressing in more attractive clothes!", she walked over to this truck sized closet. _Heh she should put her food in there._

"Yeah yeah just get it over wit-", a damn army of fags could've lived in there from the number of fag clothes!

"No."

"Way."

"In."

"Hell."

"Well we aren't in hell!", said Yako balling her fists at her sides.

"Could've fooled me! Cause this sure seems like hell! How long have you been planning this?!"

"Ever since Neuro got back and I had to cancel a date with Jun-chan to watch "My Little Whip Angel!" "

....

"Okay I thought your head smelled funny once when I walked past you but now I'm sure of it. I am not wearing those clothes!"

"But....", Yako started sniffling again.

"...........One week and four days."

"Deal!", said Yako immediately switching back to her damn happy self.

"I have boundaries though I'm wearing my own briefs!", I said grimacing at the fag underwear aisle....

"Kay!", Yako darted to a row of tight pants.

".....Yup I'm in hell", I staggered into the closet face to face with that food devil holding up what could be the tightest pants on earth.

End Of Flashback

I stared at the outfit she had picked out for me today in the corner. My one week and four days had passed quickly. But at the same time painfully slow since I had to "break in" my fag outfit.

She had chosen some pants that looked exactly like my usual black ones. Except it had "Queen Bee" in pink glittery letters on my back left pocket. They were so tight you could see the hairs on my.....they were tight okay? The shirt wasn't any better it was loose but had cuts on the sides from the bottom to the top it was red like my usual shirt. I guess she thought she was making it easier on me by picking familiar colors....she was damn wrong. I felt naked. I felt exposed. I felt suffocated from these tight pants! I felt guilty to scratch!!!! I was pissed.

But the thought of never seeing Neuro again gave me the drive to get off my ass, walk to work, and sit in my chair. Couldn't cross my legs though that bitch! The plan was to wow him with my clothes first and if that didn't work I had to.....,I held back the barf that was creeping up my throat, make a "move" on Neuro.

"Good morning!!!!!", said Yako skipping to the coach in the middle of the room winking at Godai as she passed. Neuro coming right after her from who knows where. Don't know where that freak lives.

I froze trying to act normal as he passed to sit at his desk not looking my way as usual. Thank god because the second I saw him I felt a very uncomfortable itch....well....there. I hate these pants.

After looking on our website for cases to solve he finally looked up at me. I tried to act normal and pretended to watch whatever Yako was watching.

"Trying to get laid servant number two?", he said grinning evilly at me from top to bottom.

"What the fuck?! No shittin way!",I said again bringing my fist to my desk making another crack. That desk is gonna topple over any day now.

_What the hell why is he still staring at me?! I tried to act like I didn't notice and turned my head back to the TV grimacing. Also noticing that Yako had this triumphant smile on her face. Bitch. I could feel his eyes all over me it was getting creepy....to creepy as his eyed stayed.....there....you should know by now!_

"I'M GOING TO HAND OUT FLIERS!", I bolted out of the room grabbing a pile of fliers! But not before he said.....

"Have fun....Queen Bee.", I flinched but kept running.

I finally made it out onto the sidewalk my face paler than a ghost's.

_I'm....frikkin....killing him._

"Godai that went great!!!!" Yako had come out to the sidewalk next to me. That wasn't wise.

"YOU BITCH!!!!", I chased her for all I was worth. Which by whore standards was pretty high now considering my wardrobe!

"I'M SORRY GODAI BUT IT'S WORKING WE'LL HAVE MORE TIME OFF SOON!", said Yako running for her life thinking of what to have as her last meal.

"YOU WANNA SOLVE MYSTERIES?! WELL YOU CAN SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF YOUR DEATH AFTER I SINK YOU IN TOKYO BAY!", then I stopped realising people were staring. I didn't want aaanybody staring at me in these pants.

"You did really well though! We'll probably have lots of time off a lot sooner than I had imagined!", said yako practically inhaling this venders food she had stopped next to.

"Fine let's just get it over with!"

I started walking back to the office Yako trotting along side me. "Great! Wanna talk about your outfit for tomorrow?" I groaned now walking as slowly as possible trying to shield mfyself from the curious eyes staring at my pants.... Ooooh the nightmares I was sure to have.

* * *

Wow....it's actually kinda long for me. o.o Guess I really got into writin this time. Or really wanted to avoid school muahahaha! Again any grammar issues tell meh!

Godai: What have you done to me?......

Neuro: I get a servant in drag, smirks.

Me: I get to write bout hot anime guys!


	4. Chapter 4

I doesn't own Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro dude....cause yeah scarring would take place in many young lives. o.o

* * *

After Yako had shown me my outfit for the next day....after I tried to kill her....we went back to the office and just hung around waiting for some god damn mystery. While Neuro fuckin stared at me....allll day!!!! He stared at me so much he could've burnt a hole right through my tight pants! ....Oh shit HE HAS DEMON POWERS! If that happens or I find out he's been using some sort of X-ray vision....I'm committing suicide and I'm taking that bitch Yako with me.

I layed in bed staring up at the plain white ceiling dreading another freak filled day. In case your wondering where I live it's a plain old apartment in the most dangerous part of Tokyo. All the gangs loiter around here but it doesn't bother me, I'm one of them.

I looked over to the corner of my room where my clothes were laid out.... Yako had gone in a different direction than yesterday. Damn bitch. Everything was loose. My shirt was a white loose vest. Yes you heard me, a nice white, loose, SEE THROUGH, vest. Oh but it just gets better! My pants were a tannish color that hung very low on my hips! If it weren't for the long tan belt I'd be walking around with my hands not in my pockets but in thin air!

I was late for work so I decided to get out of bed and take a shower then walk as slowly as possible to that insane asylum.... The warm water really helped my aches and pains from wearing those tight pants. I'm surprised I didn't dent my flesh! I got out of the shower dried off and started putting my clothes on wheeeen....

"GODAI-SAN!!!", Yako came bursting through my front door into my bedroom eating from a giant ass bento.

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU KNOCK?!", I quickly pulled up my fag pants making a mental note to always put them on before the shirt now.

"Oh sorry Godai-san! Those look great on you by the way!", Yako sat on my bed making herself perfectly at home. Bitch.

"Bitch.", it's feels a hell of a lot better to say it out loud.

"Oh don't be so moody! Anyways Neuro and I already solved a mystery today so we're all going to the movies! I told him it would help him study human behavior so he agreed to come! Isn't that great?! Oh! Let me do your hair!", Yako jumped up from the bed only to be pushed back down by a death glare from me.

"I'll put up with the fag clothes but if you touch a single hair follicle on my head I'm telling the gangs outside your mom is a wealthy writer who'd pay through the ass to get you back for any amount of ransom!", I started putting my shoes on, luckily I still had my own shoes. "How long is the fuckin movie anyways?! We didn't agree to this you could've at least warned me!"

"I am warning you we still have time before the movie while we walk to the theater! It'll be fiiine. And Neuro really liked your outfit yesterday he couldn't keep his eyes off you!", Yako giggled bouncing on my bed.... Now that I think about it where did the bento box go she wouldn't eat a bento box it's cardboard....right?

"Yeah don't remind me anyways let's get going the sooner we get this over with the better.", I opened the door with Yako trailing behind me talking about how much fun her and Jun-chan would have watching some stupid ass anime.

* * *

We arrived at the dumb ass theater a few minutes later Neuro and Jun-chan were waiting in the front. What the hell it's like I'm some girl going on a double date and they meet their boyfriends at the front!!!! Yako that bitch she planned this! I am **not** paying.

"HIIIII JUN-CHAN!",Yako squealed and jumped into his arms while Neuro stood to the side staring at my new outfit. I'm in hell.

"Hello Queen Bee still trying to get laid?", you can bet that earned me some weird looks a couple of perverted ones too....

"HELL NO!", as soon as Jun-chan and Yako had payed for the movie I stormed up to the top row in the center and slammed down into the seat to avoid Neuro's evil grin. I still regret doing that. Yako and Jun-chan.....Jun, no chan what the hell's wrong with me? Anyways Yako and "Jun" sat in the middle row also in the center while Neuro joined me at the top. Yeah. I'm in hell.

At least we're in a movie theater where he can't talk. I looked down at Yako a few minutes after the movie started....WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY MAKING OUT?! Of course I didn't scream that but she was making out with that idiot detective freak!!!! I snapped my eyes back up the screen before I threw up or anyone caught me staring. But unfortunately Neuro saw.

"Jealous of servant number 1 human scum?", Neuro leaned towards me grinning evilly. Kill me god KILL ME! OR BETTER YET KILL HIM! Wait wait wait if anyone is getting killed I want it to be worth it.....kill that bitch Yako! I was so distracted trying to choose who to kill I didn't notice he had been leaning in closer till his lips were on mine.

They were warm and soft moving gently against mine. And I blushed.....what the hell am I blushing?! I was so shocked I couldn't move. I could feel him smirking against my face and he sucked teasingly on my bottom lip. After a while I gathered enough brains to lean away from him but that didn't help and ended up sealing my doom. Neuro pushed me onto my back and leaned over me never breaking contact with my lips. He started sliding his tongue over them and driven by instinct I opened my mouth so he could slide his tongue in. I closed my eyes and realised it felt good....fucking good oh my god I'm insane! Oh wait I must be dreaming, it's not real, so I'll enjoy it but only because it isn't real! I felt his tongue roam my mouth and moaned when he sucked at my tongue. His body pressed against mine felt so warm and good.... He started feeling up and down my chest with his hands and I wrapped mine around his shoulders feelings his muscles shudder against my touch. His tongue eagerly tasted every part of my mouth sliding against mine sending shivers down my spine.

Then a fucking light shined in my face and I turned to see one of the theater employees with a flashlight pointed at us wearing a horrified expression on his face. Oooooh Shit. So much for this being a dream.

* * *

Miyabiwoof: It was a bad kissing scene wasn't it?T.T WASN'T IT?!

Godai:.....Give this bitch a bad review before I kill her, scrubs mouth with bleach.

Neuro: Grins evilly licking lips.

Miyabiwoof: Flames, praise, tips, reviews. GIMME UM ALL. Especially tips for kissin and stuff this is the first story I've ever written dude!T.T Also I'm gonna be slow my laptop crashed .. Which is why I haven't been writing. ANYWAYS REVIEEEEW PLEEEEEASE PWETTY PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF YAOI HOTNESS!!!!XD


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro if I did...Godai and Neuro would be getting it on 24-7.:P

Now this is just a preview cause on my profile I said it'd be done in October but stuff came up. XD So here it is!

* * *

_SPOILER ALEEEERT THERE ARE TONS OF SPOILERS IN THIS! And I like already uploaded the full chapter of this so like...I'd reccommend skippin it. o.O It's pointless now I'd delete it but I like looking at my past disclaimers. XD_

* * *

_(Previously)_

_His tongue eagerly tasted every part of my mouth sliding against mine sending shivers down my spine. _

_Then a fucking light shined in my face and I turned to see one of the theater employees with a flashlight pointed at us wearing a horrified expression on his face. Oooooh Shit. So much for this being a dream._

(Later at Godai's apartment after he freaked out and ran home.)

Everybody who lived in the same apartment building as Godai knew to leave him alone when he was in one of hid moods. This was one of those times. Godai's floor was completely deserted aside from him. Every other second a banging noise could be heard from Godai's room.

Godai's POV

Bang. "Fuck." Bang. "Fuck." Bang "Fuck." _After 3 straight hours of banging my head I decided to stop, take a break and get some coffee, and then start again._"Goooooodaaaaaai-saaaaaaan!" Everyone in the building cringed knowing this would probably be that girl's last visit. "Shit." "I make out with a psychotic demon and now I have to deal with this crazy over-eating bitch." At that moment the door burst open showing a very excited Yaco with...shit there's no food in her hands. _Why the hell do I never lock that door?_

"I heard form the theater employee about you kissing Neuro! I thought you'd never go that far, but I turned around and it was true!", said Yako pulling out a travel bento from her pocket, sitting on Gadai-san's bed. _Damn, I though this might be a dream again! _"We!...He!...I was raped!"_ Shit the whole lying is a bad thing...thing. _And in these clothes I'd be asking for it.

"Oh don't try to hide it I saw! You enjoyed it, you like Neuro!"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT SCARY ASS GLARING, HORMONAL, MYSTERY CONSTIPATED DEMON!" "He's a freak with a fetish for fag clothes!"

Yako sighed half because Godai wasn't being entirely honest...and half because she had finished her bento. "Come on, you don't like him even a little?" "I'd rather watch you and _Jun-chan _make out, than share the same planet as him!"

Yako slumped in defeat. She'd have to wait till later to get Godai to open up a bit more. "Well after you ran off he said he had things to do and that we had the week off... He actually seemed...spaced out which is weird for him." "A whole week off?", Godai walked away form the wall he had been banging his head on and sat in a chair near his bed across form Yako. After hearing about their time off he ignored Yako and entered a euphoria...or as close to a euphoria as anyone like Godai-san could get. "Yeah a whole week so I won't be coming here at night giving you your outfit for the next day.", Yako pouted she had been enjoying dressing Godai up.

"Finally I cna relax and wear my own clothes!"

"I'll be going out with Jun-chan everyday!", Yako perked up remembering that clapping her hands together bouncing up and down on Godai-san's bed.

"Get out." "W-what, what'd I do?"

_If I'm ever going to enjoy this fucking vacation I need her out. "_I have...errands to run.", said Godai pushing her out the door. "Oh, all right well I'll come over at the end of the week to give you your outfit!", said Yako tumbling out the door and getting said door slammed in her face.

_No getting stared at 24-7, no getting molested, no getting teased about trying to get laid... Sweet fucking freedom. _Godai fell back onto his bed arms spread out wide, legs over the side. After ten minutes of listing the gifts of his freedom he passed out relaxed on his bed.

* * *

_I was lying naked somewhere. I was lying with my body spread out on our couch in the office... The lights were off but moonlight showed form the windows pouring out over the room. Standing across from me was Neuro, he was naked and staring down at me with a pleased smile on his face._

* * *

Miyabi: Yeah they're getting it on next chapter!XD I was a little looser checkign for grammar and stuff cause this is just a preview look forward to the whole chap soon!^^

Godai: WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I JUST LAYING THERE, RUN YOU BASTARD? I'M KILLING YOU, YOU BITCH!

Neuro: Miyabi you've been promoted to slave number 1. Rubs hands together evilly grinning at Godai.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not ownith Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro......scarring, young lives, cause of yaoi......you know the sitch. :P

* * *

_(Previously)_

_His tongue eagerly tasted every part of my mouth sliding against mine sending shivers down my spine. _

_Then a fucking light shined in my face and I turned to see one of the theater employees with a flashlight pointed at us wearing a horrified expression on his face. Oooooh Shit. So much for this being a dream._

(Later at Godai's apartment after he freaked out and ran home.)

Everybody who lived in the same apartment building as Godai knew to leave him alone when he was in one of his moods. This was one of those times. Godai's floor was completely deserted aside from him. Every other second a banging noise could be heard from Godai's room.

Godai's POV

Bang. "Fuck." Bang. "Fuck." Bang "Fuck." _After 3 straight hours of banging my head I decided to stop, take a break and get some coffee, and then start again."_Goooooodaaaaaai-saaaaaaan!!!!" Everyone in the building cringed knowing this would probably be that girl's last visit. "Shit." "I make out with a psychotic demon and now I have to deal with this crazy over-eating bitch." At that moment the door burst open showing a very excited Yaco with....shit there's no food in her hands. _Why the hell do I never lock that door?_

"I heard from the theater employee about you kissing Neuro!!! I thought you'd never go that far, but I turned around and it was true!!!!", said Yako pulling out a travel bento from her pocket, sitting on Godai-san's bed. _Damn, I thought this might be a dream again! _"We!....He!....I was raped!"_ Shit the whole lying is a bad thing....thing. _And in these clothes I'd be asking for it.

"Oh don't try to hide it I saw! You enjoyed it, you like Neuro!"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT SCARY ASS GLARING, HORMONAL, MYSTERY CONSTIPATED DEMON!" "He's a freak with a fetish for fag clothes!"

Yako sighed half because Godai wasn't being entirely honest....and half because she had finished her bento. "Come on, you don't like him even a little?" "I'd rather watch you and _Jun-chan _make out than share the same planet as him!"

Yako slumped in defeat. She'd have to wait till later to get Godai to open up a bit more. "Well after you ran off he said he had things to do and that we had the week off.... He actually seemed....spaced out which is weird for him." "A whole week off?!", Godai walked away from the wall he had been banging his head on and sat in a chair near his bed across from Yako. After hearing about their time off he ignored Yako and entered a euphoria.......or as close to a euphoria as anyone like Godai-san could get. "Yeah a whole week so I won't be coming here at night giving you your outfit for the next day.", Yako pouted she had been enjoying dressing Godai up.

"Finally I can relax and wear my own clothes!"

"I'll be going out with Jun-chan everyday!", Yako perked up remembering that clapping her hands together bouncing up and down on Godai-san's bed.

"Get out." "W-what, what'd I do?!"

_If I'm ever going to enjoy this fucking vacation I need her out. "_I have....errands to run.", said Godai pushing her out the door. "Oh, all right well I'll come over at the end of the week to give you your outfit!", said Yako tumbling out the door and getting said door slammed in her face.

_No getting stared at 24-7, no getting molested, no getting teased about trying to get laid........ Sweet fucking freedom. _Godai fell back onto his bed, arms spread out wide, legs over the side. After ten minutes of listing the benefits of his freedom he passed out relaxed on his bed.

* * *

_I was lying naked somewhere. I was lying with my body spread out on our couch in the office...... The lights were off but moonlight showed from the windows pouring out over the room. Standing across from me was Neuro, he was naked and staring down at me with a pleased smile on his face. Without his blue suit to cover them up I saw his slim figure rippling with muscles. His long arms were crossed against his chest but above them I saw his nipples which were surprisingly pink. His slender hips gave way to perfect long legs. And between them his member was erect and glistening slightly. I started to feel hot all over but most of all between my legs as I started to get hard. He was staring me up and down sliding his forefinger along his smooth lips and then he stepped towards me. He was leaning over me his palms on either side of my face. I knew what was about to happen but I didn't care I just wanted...... He started running his tongue along my lips sucking gently waiting for entrance. I opened my lips and he slid his tongue in swirling it around in my mouth tasting every inch, I wound my arms around his neck and started kissing him back sucking on his tongue. As time went on things got rougher and Neuro was biting my lips and started roaming my body with his hands. He ran a finger over my nipple and my moan was muffled from our kissing. He started twisting my nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pinching it till it was hard and red. I had finally broken back for air and moaned deep back in my throat grinding my hips forward into his. I started feeling up and down his back feeling his muscles fluctuate. Neuro started twisting both nipples pulling harder and harder. I was moaning a symphony and brought my hands down to cup his ass. He started nipping and sucking at my neck kneading his hand on my hips. I let out a loud whining sound when Neuro bit down hard on the spot where my neck met my shoulder._

_Neuro smirked and noticing this as my weak spot started running his tongue along that spot sucking and kissing it gently, teasing me. I kept moaning throwing my head back clenching my hands in fists over my head. Then Neuro bit down hard again making me scream and raise my hips in the air desperate for more friction. Neuro complied grinding down hard on me our hard-ons rubbing together. Neuro's hands traveled between my legs caressing the insides of my thighs. Finally removing his mouth from my weak spot Neuro started licking down my body, swirling his tongue around my nipples and down into my navel. One of Neuro's hands moved from my thigh to rest on my throbbing member. I screamed out raising myself from the couch again wanting more pressure on my member. Neuro started licking along my pubic hair, his tongue nestled in my short blonde tuffs of hair._

_Neuro started to run his fingers along my cock and kept up with teasing my pubic hair. I started humping my hips forward the heat increasing between my legs. Neuro encircled his fingers around my cock pumping slowly at first but then furiously fisting and started to suck on my balls. I was screaming at the top of my lungs my hands now tugging at his hair pulling at the silky locks. Neuro started licking the slit of my cock circling his tongue around the head biting lightly. I was bucking like crazy unable to control my actions then Neuro started taking me into his mouth so slowly I thought I would lose it. Then he bobbed his head up and down running his tongue along my member deep throating me to the base of my cock. He got into a faster rhythm and I started bucking my hips in time with him. After a while precum started to drip from my slit and Neuro sucking at my cock furiously was quickening my climax. But right when I was about to cum he pulled away licking his lips. I let out a disappointed whine and tried to pull him back. We were both panting like crazy sweat glistening on our bodies._

_Then Neuro suddenly split my legs apart and stuck two of his fingers into my entrance. I let out a surprised and pained cry at the sudden intrusion but still bucked my hips excitedly. Neuro pushed his fingers in and out of me quickly, enjoying the look on my face. Despite the pain of being entered I was arroused and horny from the feeling of his fingers inside me. Then Neuro put in a third finger and I hissed from pleasure and pain. I couldn't help moaning and pushing back against his fingers._

_Neuro suddenly took his fingers out and positioned between my legs and then....._

* * *

Miyabi: I'M SO BAD TOTAL CLIFFHANGER!XD I always wanted to choke an author for this in the past but man the power feels good. o.o Power and me don't bode well together.....for other people. XD PLEEEEASE REVIEW!!!! I shant write another chapter or preview or nothing till I get some reviews and comments bout the sex scene. :P Was my first time and I needs feedback dudes!

Godai: YOU (BEEP) (BEEP) WHAT THE (BEEP) IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET YOUR HEAD CHECKED YOU *BEEP* HEAD! YOU MOTHER (BEEP) FREAK! I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR (BEEP) HEAD ALL OVER THE (BEEP) WALLS!!!!*storms off to trailer and slams door*

Neuro: Wonderful work Miyabi but I really think he can take all four of my digits, better yet let's try double stuffing him with a dildo. *smirks evilly*

P.S. For all those offended by the hawt love makin...well I warned ya so suck it up.(no pun intended) Also! I'm sooooo using chelseyelric's suggestion she stated in the reviews. :P So if you people review like good followers I might put it in the story! Or another future story! Especially since I'll have a break from work! Christmas vacation people! Till we meet again!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dun own Majin Tentai Nougami Neuro man!*says in Jamaican accent* My taboo mumbo jumbo would be a'scarrin the lives of the people man!

In addition to my freaky disclaimer I'd like to apologize for bein uber lazy and abandoning my story forever. . But I really was busy. I have work and school which are driving me crazy. =.= I have been thinking about the story though. I'm thinking of doing a chapter form Neuro's point of view but we shall see…

* * *

_(Previously)_

_Then Neuro suddenly split my legs apart and stuck two of his fingers into my entrance. I let out a surprised and pained cry at the sudden intrusion but still bucked my hips excitedly. Neuro pushed his fingers in and out of me quickly, enjoying the look on my face. Despite the pain of being entered I was aroused and horny from the feeling of his fingers inside me. Then Neuro put in a third finger and I hissed from pleasure and pain. I couldn't help moaning and pushing back against his fingers._

_Neuro suddenly took his fingers out and positioned between my legs and then..._

(Godai upon waking up from his smex dream)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET YUR DEMON SPERM OUT FROM BETWEEN MY LEGS!", I grabbed for my gun "expertly" hidden on my bedside table and shot between my legs at the floor. Thank god I didn't shoot off my dick.

"…Oh crud I think I killed that nice old lady in 108...", not being completely heartless I took the stairs down to her floor and knocked on her door.

"Ms. Fujimura-san?… HEY HAG ARE YOU THERE?", The old bag's kinda deaf maybe I should just open the doo-

Ms. Fujimura swung the door open with a very pissed _and drugged _expression on her face. "Hun I've told you a thousand times call me Miki!" A very sweet petite name for someone so….Fuji sized like herself. I've never seen her sober or drug free, or without a giant African looking ceremonial robe hanging on her shoulders. Her stringy black hair streaked with gray is always up in a bun and held together with these chopsticks that look like bones. She loves freaking people out with that. Only the bravest get her drugs.

"Just came to check if I didn't shoot anything of yours….or you."

"Nah, just spooked the cat is all. I'm used to your cries for attention. Come on in Hun yur letting out the fumes."

"WHA- CRIES FOR ATTENTION? I'M NOT CRYING OUT FOR ATTENTION! I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKIN ATTE-", I was cut off by Ms. Fuji grabbing me by the collar and yanking me into her cramped smoky apartment. It looked like the kind of apartment a drugged witch would have. Strange knick knacks like hour glasses and stuffed crows everywhere, but with pot stuffed in ever nook and cranny. …Knick knacks? Crannies? That might've been the gayest sentence I've ever spewed.

"Just get yur skinny butt in here and sit it down!", I obliged sitting on one of her elaborately sewn mats on the floor. You might be wondering why I'm letting a fat old lady boss me around, but she reminds me of my grandma. She's good at heart and sells me pot.

"Still goin with the African wardrobe Miki?", I take a smoking joint from one of her ceramic bowls and take a drag.

"You know it Hun.", she grins and takes a seat down across from me and lights another joint that appears magically from somewhere in her robe. "So what's troubling you?", she blows the smoke out in the direction of her open window. Sometimes I think she does that for business. I snicker imagining the druggies from on the streets crawling the side of the building just to be attacked by her cat Ashy.

At that moment that little devil jumps into or rather stumbles onto my lap and curls up there purring. I pet the drugged cat thinking if he knew I was the one who shot up their apartment every week he'd be scratching my eyes out. Ash is a gray cat _obviously_ that has a little pot belly all the time. At first I thought he was a pregnant girl when I first met him but then he flashed me a look at his balls.

I take in another drag and blow the smoke towards the open window as well. It might be from the pot but I always find myself opening up to her. "It's not that big a deal. Yako is just making me seduce our boss with fag clothes." Miki stared at me from where she was sitting with a blank expression on her face. "Then me, the boss and Yako and her boyfriend _Jun-chan_ went to the theaters where he felt me up." With every sentence I'd take a drag and blow it out the window. I doubt the smoke could make it through the think fog she's worked up in here though.

"THEN a little twerp workin at the theater caught us and I high-tailed it here, went through my usual routine of banging my head against the wall as I'm sure you noticed and took a nap." I stubbed the joint out in the bowl and looked out the window. "Not after Yako told me that freak gave us the week off."

Miki chuckled from her spot on the floor. "So now yur gay and you had a dream about sexy Mr. Third-leg?" Miki threw her head back in laughter grinning her face off.

I gawked with my jaw in my lap right along side Ashy still purring. "NO! HO- WHY WOULD YO-? …NO! I'D NEV- …How'd you know?", I slumped back against one of her many armoires glum and with fog clouding my better judgment.

"I've seen you and yur boss have a few tiffs in front of your apartment before. I also noticed that hyper food vacuum of a girl coming to your apartment with those outfits and you leaving IN them." she stared knowingly at me still chuckling.

"And just a few moment ago you yelled about some demon sperm between yur legs, I'm sure half the building heard you Hun.", I felt the VERY strong urge to go back up to my favorite wall and bang my head into denial but the words sunk in.

I took in a shaky breath. "Am I gay?", I felt like shooting myself but I left my gun upstairs and Ash wouldn't appreciate that very much. Nor did I want him scratching up my corpse.

"As a fairy Hun. For him at least.", she patted my knee and stubbed out her joint as well.

"Uuuuuugh", I took Ash off my lap and ran to the window dry heaving and wishing at that moment I ate as much as Yako. I'd been so pissed that morning I hadn't eaten all day.

Just then Miki grabbed me by the scruff of my collar and hauled me out her door. "Hun go clear your head and go out to a café with McDreamy. Breathin in these fumes won't help you none and barfin on my customers isn't good for business." After those kind words she slammed the door in my face and I was in the hallway staring at my feet.

I'm gay for Neuro. That molesting braniac demon. I shivered creeped out by myself and that fag. I turned towards the stairs and headed up to my apartment to get my gun and wallet deciding to take Miki's advice.

I headed out my apartment to a café I liked on some piers in town. And who's there but my favorite couple Jun and that bitch Yako?

Taking advantage of my anger I yanked a chair to their table and slammed into it with a force that almost toppled the pier we were on. "You and your little whip angel are paying Yako." Jun seemed frightened out of his mind but Yako smiled widely. "Are you done with your errands?", she spoke between mouthfuls of what I could only guess was a sandwich?

"What erra- oh yeah those I'm done with em. Hey miss!", a cute startled waiter with short black hair in a ponytail and a tiny waist scurries to my -ahem- _our_ table. She takes out a pen and pad form her front pocket looking really dishelved about to ask for my order. Jackpot, I grinned. I was gonna get some even if it killed me. Of course this isn't me being in denial trying to forget about that dream I had! Of course not.

"Sorry if I startled you beautiful. I'll have a number 6 and coffee. But take your time someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be so stressed.", I tucked a piece of her hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, smiling sweetly. Or deceivingly however you wanna put it. I had no intention of getting to know anything about her BUT her pussy.

She blushed hiding a small grin behind her notepad writing my order down and putting down four other plates of food for Yako. "I'll have your order soon sir.", she winked and sashayed away, me watching her hips till they disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

Then I turned to see _Yako _give me that…_scary ass glare_. "W-what?" Does that glare look scarier on her face or is it just me?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING WITH WOMEN BEHIND NEURO'S BACK? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HIM LIKE THAT? WHERE'S YOUR SOUL?", Yako slammed her fist on the table making a very Godai like crack and turning red in the face. Her face was Twisted in rage and her food was left untouched on the table. Yako. Food. Untouched…? …Mind…shutting down…from fear. I don't think even my gun would work on her now. She'd just keep going even with 6 rounds in her head like those crazed gorillas you see on nature programs…

"I-I. Um I just. I mean- it's. Not. Like. We're going out or anything…", I slouched into myself guarding my crotch. Not that, that waiter would be coming back now after hearing Yako castrate me with her words. Jun was also in a similar position as me and despite myself I actually found myself sharing a frightful look with him. "BUT YOU KNOW HE LIKES YOU! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE'RE TOYING WITH HIS FEELINGS…", she slumped in her chair eyes glistening with tears. "He likes you a lot Godai…he likes few things other than solving and eating mysteries and you're one of those things.", Yako held back her tears and stared at the table. Jun leant next to her stroking her shoulders.

"…Whatever the deals off.", I rose from my chair putting a ten on the table and left.

I found myself walking through a park somewhere downtown. What does Yako know? It's not like she talked to the demon herself about his "feelings". If he has any that is. I sighed looking up to the starless sky. It'd be so easy to just dismiss everything Yako had said just now bitch that she is and stay in denial. Ah Fuck.

"FUCK!", the people around me started staring at me. Mostly couples which pissed me off further. I'm loving this whole speak my mind thing though. Cussing out loud feels so much fucking better.

I sighed one more time. "I'll make up with the bitch."

My stomach growled. It was nighttime now and I hadn't eaten all day. I went to one of those vending machines for lonely people that don't have anyone to cook for them and got some takoyaki. I ate it, walking home I thought of what I was going to do about Yako, my job, …and Neuro. Fucking bitch making me think about my feelings like some damn love-sick girl.

When I got home I stripped down to my boxers and laid under my covers making a mental note to go to Yako's tomorrow and…I gagged on the word. Apologize. I just hope to god I don't have another dream bout that damn demon.

* * *

Miyabi: This is like the loooongest chapter I've ever written. o.o Wow. And dun worry yall the following chapters shall be more peppy but I had to get the conflict n' such in dere. 8D

Godai: 'drugged and leaning on wall' You bitch... 'throws joint at Miyabi' I hate you 'passes out on bed and gets dream rapped'

Miyabi: Ow! Moody Queen =.=

Neuro: What is the meaning of this Miyabi? 'glares' I'm not in this chapter at all you scum! You're demoted to servant number 3.

Miyabi: NOT DA SCARY ASS GLARE! T.T Anyways I'm really sorry I haven't been updating I've just been busy with work n stuff. T.T But I've always been thinking of the story. Thank you to everyone who reads my story and favs it and reviews it and stuff. T.T Please tell me of any spelling or grammar errors cause Fanfiction spellcheck doesn't like me. o.o And I miss things a lot even after reading it over and over. XD I'll mispell from a lot and put form. XP That dun show up on spellcheck. o.o Or just tell me what you think of the story cause I love reviews!8D Should I like message the people who have faved my story but haven't put it on there wacth thing? I never do the watch thingy I dunno why. o.o I dunno I haven't updated in so long I feel like I should message the poor peoples who have read my story and waited forever for me to update. DX Anyways BYE BYES! Please review it motivates me!8D


End file.
